Ivy
}} Ivy is a witch who appeared in the second episode of the fifth season of . Ivy is described as being the "Oracle of Jackson Square" and according to Vincent, she is known to be the greatest seer in the city of New Orleans. Early History Not much is known about Ivy's past except that she was married once before, for five years, but is now divorced. She explained that she took her husband to a burlesque club on their fifth anniversary and he left her for one of the dancers. Over the course of the year that followed, she cried, read up on vengeance spells, took yoga, all in an attempt to regain her self worth. In the end, she let go of her rage and focused on self-care and healing. Throughout The Originals Series In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Ivy is approached by Vincent; she smiles and asks what she could do for him. Vincent hopes she could do for him like she does for her customers. He wants her to look into the future and reassure him that his fears are not coming true. Ivy denies his request but Vincent attempts to purchase her services. She denies him again, says that it's not some trivial questions like a new job or girlfriend; Vincent has greater questions and she doesn't believe in that. Vincent attempts to boast her ego, reminding her that she's the greatest seer in New Orleans. Ivy informed him that she didn't believe in looking into the future because the endings aren't written in advance and that is exactly what Vincent is here for; he wants to know about the end. Vincent pleads with her one last time, he asks for guidance and Ivy accepts his request. Ivy follows Vincent to St. Louis Cathedral, to the bell tower. She muses that it will do for a reading as well as it being the place where Vincent was going to take her on their first date. Vincent jokes that it's pointless to try and hide things from a mind-reader, but she corrects him; she doesn't read minds. Ivy takes a sit and gestures for Vincent to do the same. She explains that when she asks the Earth a question, she tastes the Earth's truth upon her tongue. She prompts him to ask his question. Vincent inquires about Klaus Mikaelson. Ivy bows her head and the tarot cards fly into the air and float mid-air for a brief moment, before falling to the table; a single card remains floating. Vincent reaches out and takes the card, showing Ivy. Ivy reveals that what's happening to New Orleans isn't about Klaus but in fact about his daughter, Hope. Ivy prepares another reading, this time laying the tarot card deck spread out in front of her. As she does so, she reminds Vincent that the French Quarter witch Sabine swore "Nos omnia perditu el eam" -the child will destroy us all. Vincent claimed that Sabine was a charlatan with hidden agendas while he knows Hope and she's just a child. Ivy, however, is positive that the cards will confirm their suspicions. Vincent waves his hand across the cards, casting a spell to set the cards on fire, only to reveal three cards unfazed beneath the ashes. He reveals the Sun, Temperance, and Chariot cards to which Ivy explains the meaning as good health and abundance, peace, and triumph and success, respectively. Vincent holds all three in his hands and they spontaneously catch fire. Beneath the ashes lie more cards and a confused Vincent seeks out more answers. Ivy goes on to reveal and explain the meaning behind the next set of cards; the Hangman, for a terrible sacrifice, the Devil, for bondage and slavery and, finally, the Tower which was for calamity. A type of calamity that results in famine, flood, and fire. Ivy's reading confirms that Sabine's initial predication was true, that Hope Mikaelson will be their downfall. Later that night, Marcel and Josh host a meeting at Rousseau's. Marcel addresses the vampires, both daywalkers and nightwalkers, the witches and the wolves. Ivy and other witches raise a glass in their celebratory toast for the justice that was served, that Henry will serve his punishment and peace will remain in New Orleans. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Ivy, Vincent and the other witches are busy in the French Quarter preparing their Mardi Gras float. While they are designing their float, Vincent is approached by Klaus. Ivy and, Colette, a fellow witch, stand close by while Klaus accuses a witch of helping to locate and kidnap Hayley. Kluas gives the witches an ultimatum, find Hayley or their faction will face the wrath of his disappointment, or worse, he'd turn to his siblings and unleash a darkness upon New Orleans. Later that day, Ivy rushes to the Tremé, seeking Vincent. She informs him that Kluas has taken Colette and members of the other factions; David and Josh. Klaus revised his earlier ultimatum; now, he will kill the faction members he took by sundown, if Hayley is not found. This sends Vincent into a fury, but Ivy follows him out. She attempts to quell the anger that's clouding his reasoning. She understands, she tells him, witches keep the peace and do the spells, but they can't risk a rescue because Klaus will kill her; kill them all. Without Elijah by his side, Vincent doesn't know what Klaus will do, that Elijah reins him in. Vincent is persistent about saving Colette and Ivy suggests that they turn to the cards for guidance, that should Klaus step out of line, they will be the first to know. At Lafayette Cemetery, Ivy and Vincent sit facing each other as Ivy prepares the cards. She makes small talk, telling Vincent that she's heard of some wild tales about him but she could never discern fact from fiction. Vincent, interested, asks about what she's heard. She elaborates that she's heard that he's a man full of fire, a good friend but a vicious enemy and a great husband. Vincent interrupts her, he explains that he got his wife into some Dark Magic; he got out but she didn't. Ivy doesn't judge his past; she elaborates on her past, about how she too her now ex-husband out to a burlesque club and he left her for a dancer. Vincent wonders how she got over the grief. Ivy explains that she read up on vengeance spells but cried every night for a year. She even took up yoga to feel beautiful again. Ivy lays the cards out in front of them. Vincent compliments her on her beauty and scoffs at the thought that she could spend a moment thinking anything but that. Ivy tells him that beauty is fleeting, but her heart, it needed self-care so she let go of her rage. She takes his hands and let the cards guide her. She requests Vincent to turn them over and he picks three: battle, cunning, and loss. She reveals that Klaus is grieving and he's desperate to find Hayley but knows if he pushes too hard, the factions will revolt. Klaus is walking a thin line, but he's on the right side of it. Soon thereafter, Ivy divines a change and a card flips over; the death card. Klaus plans to kill the faction members and Vincent rushes off. Later that night, Ivy and Vincent mourn and consecrates Colette, killed by Klaus' wrath, in the French Quarter. They lay her shrouded body on a wooden cart and cover her with flowers. Ivy addresses the witches, that through every tragedy since the city's earliest days, they've upheld their tradition of celebration. Tonight, the celebrate in Colette's honor; they will lead her down the street and they will remember what they stand for; The spirit, the Earth, and the city, that they will stand as one. The witches come together and, in unison, chant "Together as one". Personality Ivy is a strong willed woman and witch. She honors the dead and upholds her duties as a witch, such as protecting the land and keeping the peace. She's also a voice of reason, especially for Vincent, as she didn't want to risk the lives of other faction members, a werewolf and a vampire, in the attempt to rescue a fellow witch. Physical Appearance Ivy is a beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair that reaches well past her shoulders. She has slim light brown eyes, a slim face with soft features, and a slender physique. She wears flowing and patterned clothing that flatters her figure, along with large accessories that accents her mysterious persona. Powers and Abilities Ivy possesses the standard powers and abilities of a witch. She is also classified as a Seer and, seemingly, possesses additional abilities related to divination not normally attributed to other witches. Ivy claims that she didn't believe in looking further than one ought to into the future and that endings are not predetermined. While it seems that she can see into the future, she does not practice this sort of divination, though she did perform a Tarot Card reading for Vincent to give him guidance about the future of New Orleans. Weaknesses Ivy has the typical weaknesses of a witch/human. Appearances Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' Name *'Ivy' is both a unisex given name and a surname. It could come from the plant hedera, which is commonly known as ivy. The name means "hedera" or "faithfulness".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivy_(name) Trivia Gallery TO502-059-Ivy~Freya~Vincent.png TO502-093~Vincent-Ivy.png TO502-106-Ivy.png TO502-114-Ivy.png TO502-136-Ivy.png TO504-007-Ivy-Vincent-Witches.png TO504-064-Vincent-Ivy.png TO504-065-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-067-Ivy.png TO504-069-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-117-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-118-Ivy.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents